0xff-ed
0xff-ed:13 Situation deteriorating; Access route collapsed; Damage to package minimal; We're under fire; We have orders to retreat. Syncs with Fe-13-a:127, GW66N:141, 0xff-ed:13, and GW66N:58. See Abbey Fire. 0xff-ed:36 Replace the fiber with... what's that?; Do you think Arpa knew from the beginning? Yeah the net, echelon, everything; the fibers fine. where is it? The fibers useless without the key, its carrying too much... noist; yeah the big bad ocean - you're going a little bit overboard; yeah i hate their guts but it's like it's personal for you; hey it's none of my business, I already find it hard enough to sleep. Syncs to ECCM(DK:52 and 0xFF-ed:36. 0xff-ed:45 The OLD.BKS audio: "This message is for the sender of old books and photographs. I know now... I know what they're afraid of. When the world sees the truth, they'll lose everything. All their work. Everything. I'm ready to work with you. I'm ready to share everything I have. If we're going to do this, we have to move quickly. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up for. You know the location. Five steps down. Five steps up. the key is rotting.682, twenty-three, 615, 7 sixty-seven. When you have seen what i've seen, all you questions will disappear." 0xff-ed:110 Woman talking about Voyager/Forager/Darknet history. Syncs with 0xff-ed:110_and_GW66N:123. You can hear the computer from S.E-CC:52 in the background of 0xff-ed:110. 0xff-ed:143 A recording of a man talking about his experiences in the past, also referred to in conversation about darknet 0xff-ed:110_and_GW66N:123: "President came to Edwards in '54. This was at the height of the Cold War, before NASA, yeah, before Sputnik, before all that. At the time Edwards was the airforce's R&D center. My job was to weaponize the technology that came our way. Build a better way to end the world, that was our job. Now, you've gotta remember, we still had all these ex-Nazi scientists and all that. So a lot of the technology we were dealing with was war booty. Sometimes, very little was known. They'd just bring some strange material in, and then it was like "Well, it's foreign, what does it do?". So, in '53, when we got the shipment of what we were told was advanced Nazi aircraft technology, we didn't know any different. That's when things started happening. And I gotta tell you. I can't look in the mirror anymore without remembering exactly what that goddamn felt like. Damn, one of those things looking out of your eyes could this be one of the same things as what is in Gideon's head in the interrogation? with...you never felt such claustrophobia in your entire life. Stuck inside your own skin like that. It was the bodies right. That's what we learned later. That's what they'd come for, the bodies. But at the time we had no idea about that. So we figured it had to be our nuclear module work that they were interested in. And that's what it said in the report that reached the President. Now, give Eisenhower credit. When he heard that they might be interfering with his nuclear program, he came out to meet them himself. And that's when we told him. Yes, war was coming. But our nukes were all useless. If we wanted to turn the entire world to wormwood, well, they could care less. But in the end, all they cared about was those bodies. All they cared about was themselves." 0xff-ed:153 We are nearly ready. You sure about this? it is not too late to cancel; I trust you; Thank you sir. Ok, ok. Here's an eyeball people - chop chop, 2 and 6 West and Mezzanine; 3 and 5 North and Backstage, 4 Eastern exit. Hustle, this is no cake walk like last time. These people were responsible for the Bologna Massacre and Piazza Fontana; We're on. This is not a good idea; You'll be fine,sir. But when we tell you to drop, you go hit the floor; My guardian angel is in the winds; It's the angels we're worried of; You are safe with us. Good luck. Package has arrived, be sharp; (Music)Remember, our enemies have been at this longer than us; Keep your shots, no flat rolls, no friendlies...Enemy fire ! Mezzanine it came from yours, what do you see? It wasn't a bullet. It was some kind of an explosive - a decoy. Protect the package; (sounds of struggle); Let me go at once! Syncs to 0xFF-ed:153, DUGA-@:81, and BCK DR:61. Notes Category:Audio Tracks